


Fatherly Advice

by DulciusExAsperis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Incest, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulciusExAsperis/pseuds/DulciusExAsperis
Summary: Henry, now eighteen, struggles with his own desires. His stepfather, Killian, tries to step in and help. WARNING: (Consensual, non-underage) incest. Don't like, don't read.





	Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING (Again): Incest. Don't like, don't read.

Killian was as much of a mentor for Henry as he was a stepfather, and as embarrassing as it was, when Henry found himself in need of romantic advice, he went to Killian first.

"I feel weird about sex," Henry confessed. "Confused."

"Confused? Why's that, champ?"

"I don't know…"

"No?" Killian asked him, the corner of his lip curling slightly into a sly smile. When Henry simply blushed and said nothing, he added, "You can tell me, Henry."

"I've been thinking about… things… that I shouldn't think about."

"Oh, Henry. It's perfectly natural for a young man to have urges. And you're an adult now. You just turned eighteen. It's normal for you to want… well… release." There was a long pause before Killian realized that the young man had words stuck deep in his throat, so he asked, "What is it, Henry? Tell me."

"I heard you guys having sex last week."

Killian froze. He certainly hadn't expected this. He was just expecting Henry to say he was horny all the time and confused as to why he couldn't control himself. He wasn't expecting him to confront him about his lovemaking with his wife.

"Henry…" Killian finally started. "I'm sorry, champ. You never should have had to hear that. I didn't think…"

"Dad," Henry blurted, his voice cracking. "I…"

He'd never called Killian "dad" before, but he'd thought of him as a father since the man had married his mother. And he really hadn't meant to say it; it had come out all on its own, in a burst of emotion that Henry couldn't control. His face was hot with embarrassment as he looked away from the man, hiding his blush.

Killian paused then, taking in the name his stepson had just called him. It was strange to hear it, coming from Henry, but it felt good, in a way. He felt the trust between them, and it made his heart swell. He'd always cared deeply for Henry. He and his mother had been a package deal, and he loved them both.

"Henry," Killian finally said, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Please, lad, tell me what you're thinking. Are you angry with me? I'll understand if you are. It's only right of you to-"

"N-No," Henry stammered. "I… I just… When I heard it… it made me…"

"I'm sorry, Henry," his stepfather sighed, assuming that the trust he had with Henry had been cracked by his actions.

"No. Killian… I got… I got hard, listening to it."

Killian froze. What could he say to that? Before he could come up with something helpful, Henry burst into tears.

He sobbed, "I'm sorry, Dad," before covering his face with his hands.

"Oh, Henry," Killian whispered. "It's alright. It's normal for that to happen when you're thinking about sex."

"No, I… I wasn't just thinking about sex."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about you and Ma. And what you were doing to each other, to make that much noise."

Blinking several times as he stared at his stepson, Killian drew a deep breath. Another thing he hadn't expected to hear. In fact, he was slightly shocked at the young man's confession. But he knew he had to say something, to avoid making Henry feel judged and isolated.

"I think maybe we should have this conversation with your mum... Alright, Hen?"

"What?!" Henry gasped. "No! I can't! I couldn't. Please. Please, Killian, don't make me tell her! She'd kill me! She'd be disgusted with me. She'd never look at me the same again. I'm revolting."

He was still sobbing, so the older man reached out and gently wiped his tears before replying, "I know your mum, lad. She won't judge you for this. I just think this is something we should process with her. You're only as sick as your secrets, Henry. And you needn't keep this a secret from her. She'll unders`tand. There's nothing wrong with you."

"But why is this happening to me? I can't stop thinking about it! And every time I do, I-"

"Come here," Killian gently ordered, carefully pulling Henry into a tender embrace.

When Henry felt the tingling of his beard against his cheek, he shivered.

"Alright. We can tell her. But are you sure she won't hate me?"

"I'm certain, lad."

* * *

"Henry…" Emma said, slowly reaching out for her son's hand. "I don't want you to feel embarrassed, okay? It's okay to be confused right now. You're still growing, and your hormones are going a little crazy, because you're a young man, and that's natural."

"But… Ma…"

"What is it, Henry?"

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"Henry, it's okay. It's just a-"

"It's an obsession now. I've been…"

When Killian realized that Henry was having difficulty getting the words out, he put his hand on his shoulder and urged him, "Go on, lad. Tell us."

"I keep jerking off, thinking about it."

Emma had no idea what to say to this. Swallowing hard, she leaned back in her chair and tried to hide her startled reaction. Thinking about her son masturbating was… Well… Uncomfortable, to say the least. But then again… He was getting older. He was a man now. It was only natural that he had desires, like anyone else his age. But was it normal for him to have these desires about her? About his mother?

"Henry," Killian finally interjected, breaking the awkward silence that had formed, rescuing his wife from her torment. "I'm sorry you heard that. You never should have been subjected to that. I think you might just be a little confused because your brain is confusing the images with the sounds you heard. I don't think you really want to sleep with your mother."

"But…" Henry choked out, his eyes starting to well.

"It'll pass, lad. It'll pass."

"Yeah," the young man grumbled, pushing a shaking hand through his hair. "Okay."

But he didn't believe it. The images were too vivid, burned too deeply into his mind.

"I'm going to bed," Henry blurted out, when his parents were silent.

After a short conversation where Emma expressed her own confusion and Killian offered reassurance, the two went to bed themselves, slightly distraught that the conversation with their son had ended so abruptly and without resulting in Henry's relief.

In the bedroom, they were both slightly solemn as they began to undress, facing away from each other as they sat on their own sides of the bed. When Killian turned around to speak to his wife, however, the woman was in the process of removing her red lace undergarments.

"Fuck, love," Killian breathed. "You're stunning."

When he ran his hand down her bare back as she tossed her bra to the side, though, she shifted away from him slightly and said, "I think maybe we should cool it tonight."

Killian hesitated, then crawled behind her on the bed, his hands sliding down her sides.

"We'll just have to be extra quiet this time." Emma froze, considering this as her heartbeat sputtered into high gear, so he added, "That is… If you can."

"Of course I can!" Emma snapped, turning on him. "I-"

"Apparently not, if the lad could hear you all the way down the hall with both bedroom doors closed."

"He heard you too!"

Killian scowled, but his expression softened when his gaze fell to her breasts. Emma's nipples were firmed by the cool air of the bedroom, and perhaps by the thoughts racing through her mind.

"How could I be quiet, lass, when your pussy was squeezing my cock so tightly?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

Emma breathed his name and tilted her head back as his lips pressed against the nape of her neck from behind.

"I love you," he whispered, stroking her hair out of the way and beginning to suck on the skin there.

"I don't know if I can be quiet, with your cock pounding into me," she confessed.

Of course, her husband was further aroused by her words, and his cock twitched in his boxers, growing hard as he moved closer and pressed his front against her back.

"Is that so?" he cooed, massaging his thumbs all the way down her back. When she nodded, Killian smiled and said, "I'll gag you then."

Her eyes went wide when he said this, startled by the suggestion. Yes, they'd had rough sex in the past – not often, but enough to have experienced the intensity of it – but they'd never used any props in their lovemaking.

Emma said nothing, stunned into silence, so Killian asked, "Would you like that, love?"

She wasn't sure, but when she felt the fresh wave of arousal dripping from her core onto her panties, she nodded her head in reply.

"Good girl," he whispered, pulling her back gently and pushing her down onto the bed, face down.

Before she could speak, he picked up his handkerchief from the nightstand and gagged her with it. Then, he pulled her panties down past her ankles, slowly sliding them down. When Emma felt the cold metal of his hook brushing against the back of her left thigh, she shivered.

"I'm gonna fuck you from behind. Hard and fast. And I'm gonna pull out every time to you think you're gonna cum."

Emma let out a groan as she felt his hardened cock rubbing against her ass. She was dripping for him.

"Inside me," she pleaded, but her words were muffled by the handkerchief in her mouth.

Still, he knew what his wife wanted. He always knew what she wanted. So he pushed in slowly, stretching her wide with his girth, and unintentionally let out a grunt of pleasure as he felt her walls welcome his length.

"Oh, Emma," he groaned. "My sweet bride."

"Mmm," Emma mumbled, pushing her ass back against him.

He lifted her hips and began to thrust wildly, pumping into her over and over, bringing her right to the edge. When he felt her thighs begin to shake, he pushed in hard, held himself there for a few seconds, feeling her walls pulse, then pulled completely out of her, rubbing his slick length between her ass cheeks.

"K'llian," she managed to moan through the fabric in the mouth, and he groaned as he pushed back into her heat.

"That's my girl," he cooed, gripping her hips, once again pumping into her hard and fast. "My good, sweet girl."

Again, he felt her walls begin to flutter and her thighs begin to shake. This time, he jerked out abruptly, knowing that if he thrust again, even once, he'd cum too. As he lay on top of her, breathless, kissing her shoulders, the veins in his cock pulsed.

"Love," he whispered. "You're so fucking sexy like this, sweaty and wet for me."

She moaned softly in response, then whined in protest, longing to be filled by him once again. She was then surprised to find an image behind her closed eyelids that both shocked and horrified her: her son jerking off in his bed, listening to them. Before she could process the sudden assault of this thought, her husband jerked her hips up once again and thrusted into her hard, and she knew she'd be bruised in the morning.

Killian's next move shocked his wife.

"Fuck it," he growled, tearing the gag from her mouth. "Let him hear."

"Kill-" she started to protest, but his hips were jerking forward frantically.

He was losing control, and she knew it. Emma could always tell when her husband lost control. And when he was about to cum.

He began to grunt loudly with every thrust, his cock pulsing inside her core with every forceful movement.

"Ah, fuck, lass," Killian groaned loudly, grinding his hips against her backside. "That's it. Cum with me. Fucking cum, Emma."

Emma's orgasm startled her, and she screamed her husband's name as she came, walls clenching hard around the shaft of her husband's swollen, thrusting penis. He let her ride it out as his hips began to vibrate uncontrollably and his seed exploded within her, filling her completely.

* * *

In his bedroom, Henry was startled awake by the noise, and his cock instantly hardened at the sound.

"Shit," he gasped, looking down at the tent in his boxers. "Shit."

But he couldn't ignore it, as hard as he tried, so he rubbed himself gently through the fabric. With a whine of dissatisfaction, his hand reached into the hole of his boxers and began to jerk his length from base to head, fast and hard. In his head, he was watching Killian's thick cock thrust into his mother's cunt, rocking her body into orgasm. Then, he was watching his own length move into her, and Killian's into his backside. This startled him, as he'd never been attracted to men before, but went he imagined his stepfather's length, erect and proud, dripping with precum, his mouth watered, and he jerked himself harder.

"Mom," he moaned, squeezing the head of his penis until it nearly hurt. "Dad."

Then, he reached between his legs with his other hand and fondled his balls, stroking them lightly with his fingertips. This was enough to get him close, but not enough to finish him, so he squeezed a little harder with both hands and milked his length until it spurted semen onto his abdomen and chest.

**[LINE BREAK]**

"Jesus, Killian," Emma gasped, melting into the mattress in exhaustion. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"What were _you_ thinking?" he countered, looking down at her knowingly.

He'd been thinking it too.

But Emma scowled at him, balking defensively, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I know you were thinking about him."

"That's ridiculous!" she shot back. "I would never… I…"

But she had to trail off, knowing that she couldn't continue the lie. But she wouldn't admit to the truth either. Killian knew it anyway, though, and as he gave her the once-over, Emma could tell that he knew.

"Maybe…" Killian started. "Maybe that's okay. I mean…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you rather him learn it from you than from some lass at his school with some gross sexually transmitted disease?"

"Killian! I'm sure he's already-"

"He hasn't."

"How the hell would you even know that anyway?"

"I just know."

Again, Emma scowled at him, strongly disliking the feeling of being wrong.

"It's alright, love," Killian whispered, rolling her over slowly and nestling himself between her thighs.

He stroked her cheek slowly with his thumb, and she could feel his flaccid cock – still surprisingly large – against her.

"I was thinking about it too," her husband confessed, after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"Maybe it is wrong. Or maybe it's not. I don't know. All I know is that he's an adult, and he looked really, really upset and dejected when he was telling us about what was going on with him."

"Do… Do you think he heard us?"

"I'm sure he did."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"I love the sound of your desperate moans, love. Why shouldn't he? He's a man, after all. No man alive could resist a temptress like you."

Emma couldn't ignore his sly smile, the one that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. The smile that made her want to marry him. Her stomach flipped, just looking at the way his lips curled.

"So… What now?" she asked softly, a blush rising to her cheeks. Killian said nothing, so she added, "Do you think… do you think he was touching himself?"

"Probably," Killian told her. "That's what young men do when they're horny, right?"

After a pause, Emma mused, "I think he really loves you, Killian. Regardless of what's going on, I think he really sees you as his father."

Something about this was flattering and relieving to hear, but something about it also didn't sit quite right with him. Being his father was one thing, but thinking about him sexually? That was another thing entirely. Maybe he was going to hell for this.

"So what now?" Emma repeated. "I mean… What do we do?"

"Do you want to go talk to him some more?"

"About what?"

"About why he's feeling this way. About why we're all feeling this way."

"What? No! He can't know, Killian. You can't tell him."

"Why? He was honest with us. Why can't we be honest with him?"

He had a point, but at the same time, even though her son was an adult now, she still wanted to protect him, and talking about having sex with her son was just… wrong. Wasn't it?

"I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight, okay? Let's just… Let's just sleep."

* * *

"Emma," Killian said, as he slipped into the bed next to his wife the following night.

"Yes, dear?"

She'd nearly forgotten about the previous night's events.

"I came home early today."

"Oh. And how was your day?"

"It was fine, love. But I… I don't think Henry was expecting me to be home, and…"

"And… what?"

Shifting uncomfortably to ease the pressure on the organ between his thighs, Killian sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. Was she going to want to hear this?

"And I walked in on him in the living room."

"Walked in on him doing what?" Emma asked dumbly, not catching the subtle implications of what he was trying to avoid saying.

"He was masturbating, Em. And he was…"

Eyes widened, his wife stared at him, and when he caught her looking, he looked away.

She was clearly waiting for him to finish the thought, so he continued, "He was moaning your name."

" _My name_?" she gaped. "But he never-"

"Well, no. Not your _name._ Just… you know…"

"No. What?"

"'Mom.'"

"Oh…"

"And…"

"And?"

"And 'Dad.'"

Again, her eyes widened further as she stared at Killian, who was now daring to look back at her.

"Really?" Emma finally asked. "Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"It was… It was kind of beautiful, Em…" She looked confused, and a little disturbed, so he added, "I mean. He just… I…"

"What is it, Killian?"

"I don't know. Nevermind," he grumbled, turning away once more and he settled down against the pillows and pulled the sheets up just under his shoulders.

"Honey…" Emma cooed, knowing she'd have to coax it out of him, as she carefully pulled the covers back and gently rubbed his shoulders. "Tell me."

"I watched too long, Em."

"How long?"

"I think he'd just started. He was… really going at it. I watched until… until he finished."

They were both silent as Killian's shame froze him into place and led him to stare blankly at the wall, not daring to roll over and meet his wife's gaze. Emma continued to stare down at him, watching for any response.

Then, she asked, "And what was that like?"

"What?"

"What was it like, when you saw him cumming and moaning our names?"

Her husband blushed, and Emma responded to this by tugging the blankets down further, down to his thighs, and sliding her hands down his back, slowly, kneading the skin along the way. As she did this, she could feel him shiver beneath her touch, just as he always did. Killian had always been a sensitive man. Sensitive in heart, mind, and body. And Emma was grateful.

"I… I don't know."

"Were you turned on, Killian?" When she saw him bite his lower lip, she pressed, "Were you?"

What she couldn't see was the growing erection in his boxers as he faced away from her.

"Y-Yes. It was… He was beautiful."

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me what you saw."

Killian hesitated. What was she doing? He wasn't sure, at least not until she reached around to his front and palmed him through his boxers.

Emma let out a small "Oh" as she felt his member beneath the fabric, already hard. "I guess it really does turn you on." She began to rub him slowly as she ordered, "Tell me what it was like."

Swallowing hard, Killian managed, "He was pumping it really hard. Really fast, too. I thought the lad was going to blow his load right there, but he didn't…"

"No?" Emma asked, taking Killian's hand and pulling it behind him, pressing it between her legs.

Instead of obeying her silent command to finger her, her husband rolled over, pushing her down onto her back, and positioned himself between her legs, his erection rubbing against the inside of her thigh. As soon as he felt the pressure, he started to rock his hips.

"Mmm," she moaned softly, squeezing her thighs shut slightly to give him a tighter sheath for his cock as he positioned its shaft so that it was rubbing her clit as he moved back and forth.

"He was – Nnng… Emma…"

Emma pleaded breathlessly, "Tell me. Please, Killian."

"His cock is longer than I thought it'd be. And he was moving from the base all the way to the head, with his hand, and when he got to the end of it, he'd squeeze the tip, then slide back down."

"Mmm."

"And when he started to cum… his legs shook, and I could see his hips jerking up into his hands. It was… It was perfect, Em. Your little man is perfect."

"He is, isn't he?" his wife sighed, lifting her own hips to meet the rolling of his.

The friction between them drove Emma wild with lust, and his words added to the fire between her legs. Killian knew she liked it when they played with their clothes on, so he didn't stop, even when she started to whine. He knew she wanted more – wanted his cock inside her – but he held out, wanting to make it last as long as possible. This was what he liked most about refraining from penetration. It lasted.

"He got cum all over his chest and abs," Killian told her, grinding a little harder.

"Oh, God."

"Yeah, babe. It was stunning. _He_ was stunning."

"Was there a lot of it?"

"Mmm. Lots. And before he cleaned it off, he rubbed it into his skin… Slow… Playing in it."

Emma gasped, "Fuck," as Killian reached between them and started to rub her clit with his large, rough fingers. "Enough. Inside me."

"Why, love? Getting desperate?"

"Stop fucking around, Killian!"

"Is this what you want?" he growled, jerking his boxers down, along with her panties, as he lined himself up with her entrance. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Mmm. Please."

He pushed in, filling her, and her body convulsed in response.

"God," she moaned. "So big. I'm so full, Killian."

"Not as full as you could be."

At this comment, Emma froze, knowing exactly what he meant. Her stomach flipped. Surely, he wasn't suggesting…

"We could both be taking you," Killian told her breathlessly, then grunting as he thrust in. "Him in your cunt and me in your ass."

"Killian," Emma whined. "Wait."

"That what you want, baby? To be filled by us? Two strong, big cocks fucking you?"

She nodded desperately as he picked up pace, driving her to the edge.

"Say his name," he growled.

Again, she froze, but when he ordered her again to say his name as he reached between them and rubbed her clit, she gasped, "Henry!"

* * *

Of course, at their volume, Henry heard this from his bedroom. At first, he was sure he'd imagined it. But when he heard her say it again… and again… and again… mixed in with cries of "Killian! Fuck! Fuck me! Killian!" he knew he wasn't dreaming. His balls and cock ached for release. He told himself he'd jerk off – just once, quickly – and try to go to sleep, but when he heard his name again, he moved like a ghost through a wall and slipped out of bed.

As he walked down the hallway, his cock strained against his tightly-fitting boxer briefs, which hid nothing. _What the fuck am I doing?_ he wondered as he stepped closer to his parents' bedroom. But this didn't stop him from opening their door and looking inside to find Killian fucking his mother senseless, his hard cock bobbing in an out of her. He watched silently as his mother lifted her hips to meet each of the man's thrusts, eagerly whining and moaning with each one. Killian wasn't quiet himself. In fact, his grunts were so loud that Henry felt his stomach flip at the sound. Then, the grunts melted into a low groan, and Henry watched as his stepfather pushed into Emma one last time, gripping her hips and holding her still as he froze inside of her, his thighs shaking.

"Gonna cum, love," Killian told his wife breathlessly. "One more and I'm d-done, lass. I'm s-sorry."

"No, baby. Please," Emma whined desperately. "Please. Please, just a little more. Wait for me. I'm so close!"

With a low growl, Killian pulled his hips back and thrust them in again, using every ounce of control in his body to hold back the eruption of his impending orgasm.

This was when Henry stepped forward, still unnoticed, to get a better view. Luckily, his mother's eyes were squeezed shut from the intense waves of pleasure she was drowning in, and his stepfather was so intently focused on his bride and trying not to cum that they didn't notice when he approached the bed. Henry said nothing, until his mother let out a loud, high-pitched moan, signaling her own orgasm that gave her husband permission to release his own.

"Fuck!" Killian roared, slamming his hips forward and back frantically as streams of cum filled his lover's insides.

"Yes!" Emma screamed. "Yes, Killian. God, yes."

Killian managed to keep going until every wave of her orgasm had passed, and it was only then that Henry coughed – quite unintentionally – and drew their attention.

"Henry!" Emma gasped, sitting up and nearly shoving her husband off of her. "What are you-"

"Mom," he croaked, stepping forward to the very edge of the bed. "Dad."

Emma was about to tell him to go back to his room, feeling utterly ashamed of what she'd just done and that she'd called out her own son's name, when he started to cry.

"Oh, Hen," she sighed, hesitantly reaching out to stroke his bare arms. "It's gonna be-"

But she was cut off by the sight of her son's chiseled young body, firm and glowing in the light, and the tent in his briefs.

"Henry..." Killian said, still slightly breathless from the exertion of his orgasm.

"I need you," Henry sobbed. "It won't stop. Please. Please, just… Just make it feel better."

"Make what feel better, Hen?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Killian gently took the boy's hand and pulled him into the bed, completely to his wife's surprise.

"You're hard," he pointed out.

It was obvious, and it embarrassed Henry to hear it out loud, but he was too stunned by the fact that he was lying between his mother and father, who were naked in the bed, to speak.

"Is that what hurts?" Killian asked, picking up where when he realized that his wife had no idea how to continue.

She was too frozen in shock to move, but when Henry nodded, she looked to her husband for his reaction. Killian just smiled at the young man and put his hand on his hip.

"We can make it feel better, champ. Do you want that?"

" _Please_ ," Henry pleaded with his stepfather. "Please."

"I saw you masturbate, Henry," Killian confessed, sliding his hands up and down his stepson's sides. "It was beautiful, lad."

When Henry blushed – another beautiful sight – Killian rubbed two hands over the tent in his boxer-briefs, making Henry's hips jerk forward as he gasped in surprise at the stimulation.

"Dad," he whimpered. Then, he turned to Emma and whispered, "Mom."

Slowly, Killian pulled Henry's boxer-briefs off and tossed them across the room, setting the young man's cock bobbing free from the fabric. Emma stared as she watched it move, stared at the smoothness of his shaft. Just like Killian's. Longer, but not quite as thick. When Killian reached out to stroke him, Emma was unable to hold back the wanton moan that escaped her lips. Killian pulled a few times, stroking the young man freely, with a slow and steady pace, and Henry pushed himself deeper into his stepfather's fist each time.

"C'mere, lad," Killian mumbled, lying back as he pulled the young man on top of him.

Their cocks brushed instantly, each pressing into the other's, and Henry moaned loudly in response to the friction. Then, Killian's hands reached between them and wrapped around both of their cocks, rubbing them up and down simultaneously.

"Dad!" Henry cried, feeling the intoxicating friction of the skin of his stepfather's cock against his, as well as the stroking of the man's rough, strong hands against their lengths.

"Killian," Emma warned, feeling a pool of arousal forming on her thighs.

"Soon, love," Killian whispered. "Let me get him ready for you."

His next move was to fondle Henry's balls, rolling them in his hands, making the veins of his cock pulse. Henry whimpered loudly in response. It was almost feminine, the sound, and it made Killian more aroused than ever.

"That's it, lad," Killian groaned. "Keep that up and you'll make me cum just from the sound of you."

"Dad," Henry moaned, rubbing himself against Killian's length.

"I think you're ready, champ."

Carefully, Killian pushed the boy away and down onto the mattress. Then, he beckoned his wife forward, signaling her to mount him.

"Killian…" she said again, hesitating.

"It's alright, lass. Go on."

Biting her lip, Emma slowly mounted her son, rubbing the length of his shaft between her soaking, dripping folds.

"Mom," Henry groaned, feeling her heat.

"Do you want to be inside her, Hen?" Killian asked him, stroking his arm slowly. When he nodded frantically, he added, "She's gonna ride you now. Then, we're going to give her something very, very special."

They both looked confused at first, but it faded as Emma became distracted by her son's slick, straining cock that was pressing against her clit. Slowly, she lifted her hips and gripped her son's shaft, guiding its head to her entrance. When she lowered herself carefully onto him, sinking unhurriedly, he let out a long, low groan, just as Killian did when he first penetrated her.

"Mom," Henry cried, as she began to bounce on him, moving up and down.

Her pace was slow, though. Agonizing. And it made Henry sweat. With caution, Killian knelt between the boy's legs, behind his wife, and allowed his erection to slide between her legs. She was surprised to find his length slick and cool, and even more surprised when she felt his fingertips press into her distended hole.

"Killian," she moaned, still bouncing steadily. "Henry."

Both men moaned at the sound of their names, and Killian spread her hole wider with two fingers, massaging them into her to widen her second entrance. When he was sure she was ready, he lined himself up, stilled his wife's hips, and began to push in.

"Killian!" she cried, feeling his girth sinking in.

Stretched and full, Emma continued to moan, until Killian rocked forward, moving inside her.

"Come on, love," he whispered. "Tell us. How does it feel to have two big cocks filling you?"

"So good," she groaned, without hesitation. "So good."

"Tell Henry how good he feels."

"So good, Hen. So good. So deep inside me… I need you."

"See, Hen? She wants you. Feel how slick and wet she is for you?"

As he spoke, Killian continued to rock himself into Emma's ass, deeper and deeper, until both he and Henry could feel their cocks pressing against each other inside their mewling lover.

"Ah, Henry," Killian groaned. "I can feel you."

"Dad. Daddy," Henry gasped, pumping himself wildly into his mother's dripping heat.

"Can you feel me, Hen?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy," Killian whispered, moving in time with Henry's thrusts, their cocks meeting each time, filling Emma completely until she was convulsing around them. "Fuck her, Henry. Fuck her."

"Ah, God," Henry moaned, thrusting faster.

The sound of Emma's dripping cunt being pounded by Henry's cock filled the room and further aroused both men. Henry tried to hold back his orgasm, but it crashed over him abruptly and took him by surprise, his hips shaking hard. He was no longer thrusting, but rather vibrating against her, his penis buried deep within Emma's pulsing cunt. When she felt the ropes of cum spill from the head of his cock inside her, Emma came too, her walls squeezing him tightly with every contraction of her muscles.

"FUCK, Henry!" she screamed. "God. Fuck. That's it. Right there. I'm cumming!"

"Gods, yes, love," Killian groaned loudly, jerking his own hips against her harder and faster than before.

Then, it was her husband's seed filling her, hot and sticky in her ass, and it dripped out onto her thighs when he pulled out slowly as he softened. Henry, however, was shaking too hard to move or lift his mother off of him. Instead, he stayed buried in her cunt, heat radiating between them. Emma was left breathless beneath them.


End file.
